Pushing limits
by Sordino
Summary: Bella and Edward getting some alone time. Bella needs more from Edward, can she convince him?


Alice was enjoying her girly chat with me on the couch; the boys as usual had been busy talking about cars in the kitchen. I happened to look up and make direct eye contact with Edward as he was finishing what he was saying to Jasper.

"I'm heading up to my room now, Bella?" said Edward looking at me.

Alice could have been saying anything to me; all I was thinking about was going upstairs and being alone with Edward.

"Edward!" exclaimed Alice "I will send Bella up in a minute, I'm just finishing telling her something"

Edward rolled his eyes "women" he smirked and shook his head as he ascended the stairs.

As Alice was telling me about the latest season "Dior" makeup, I could feel my emotional thread to Edward being tugged, as I knew he was up there waiting for me.

I tried to look interested and did my best to stifle a yawn.

"Your tired Bella, I'm sorry. I forget that you humans need sleep"

I stretched out like a cat.

"thanks Alice, perhaps we can go and do some shopping this week?"

That seemed to pacify her, "yeah? Great, I will hold you to that"

I leaned in and gave her a hug

"night Alice"

"sweet dreams sweetie" giggled Alice

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were still in the kitchen, the conversation appeared to have changed to baseball bowling as Jasper was demonstrating the art of the "curve ball".

Rather than go down and disturb them, I headed upstairs.

I went straight to the bathroom to "freshen up" I brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth. I had noticed that when I was talking to Alice that the way I was sitting my new shirt that was still a bit starchy kept sticking up at the collar. It showed a bit of cleavage…my secret weapon perhaps? I wanted Edward to look at me and see this. I made sure I wore my nicest bra, which happened to be blue, which is a colour I know he likes on me. I looked down trying to adjust the view I was going to give him.

As I walked into the room Edward was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his back against the headboard. He had a large book on his lap.

"what are you reading?" I asked as I walked over dumping my bag on the floor.

"it's an art monograph on Tamara de Lempicka, she was a painter in the art deco period, I like her work a lot"

"what does she paint?"

I enquired as I sneaked into his space leaning my back on his chest as he brought the book in front of us, resting it on my knee.

"Portraits mainly" he said as he was looking over my right shoulder at the book.

I loved learning things from Edward, he's so knowledgeable. I always remembered the things he taught or tutored me on. He has a way of delivering things that made me interested.

"what's that painting?" I asked pointing at one of the images of a man and woman embracing.

"Adam and Eve" he replied kissing the soft skin behind my right ear.

His kisses always made me shiver. I immediately remembered my secret weapon and adjusted myself so that I was sure he could see my left breast and bra if he looked down my shirt.

Edward laughed. "tempation"

I thought he was reading my mind for a minute then realised he was referring to the painting. I traced the outline of Adam as seductively as I could with my finger. Stopping at his bottom "she painted a good behind" I said, Edward laughed.

"speaking of temptation" he said as he folded down my shirt to cover me up.

"what" I said as I tried to look innocent and puzzled at what he was doing.

"that was very tempting" he said

I closed over the book and turned round to face him. Straddling his legs.

"you are allowed to look at me you know" I said. I turned round and straddled him running my fingers through his silky hair then kissed his forehead, trying to give him another eyeful.

"I know, I just don't want to give the wrong impression" said Edward lifting his hands to my face and kissing me.

I let out a huff of exasperation. "the wrong impression" I said in a mock impersonation.

"what!", exclaimed Edward half smiling.

"I want you to touch me" I said feeling like some sort of sex pest. I couldn't make eye contact with him. It had got to the stage now that this abstention before marriage thing was making me as horny as hell.

"I do touch you" Edward said

"you know what I mean" I said, still looking down.

"please let me try something" I asked finally making eye contact

"Bella" said Edward

I was on it now, I was determined to get this beautiful creature to second base.

"Trust me, just put your hand over my heart"

I was still straddling Edward as he looked into my eyes and traced my collarbone with his index finger, he slid his hand down under my shirt and rested his cool hand on my bare skin over my heart. I'm sure he could feel how crazy it was beating.

I leaned in and started to kiss him, his other hand was round my waist pulling me close. As the kissing got more intense I put my hand over his and tried to slide it down inside my bra.

His body became tense, I needed eye contact. "Edward" I said as I looked at him and he looked into my eyes. My god he is so beautiful, his amber eyes and his beautiful hair. I leaned in again to kiss him. I couldn't believe it as his hand slid so slowly and carefully into the cup of my bra. I let out a ridiculous gasp, I felt embarrassed at my breathing. His hand didn't move at first, he just gently cupped my breast. I looked at his face. His eyes were shut and his lips parted. I could hear him breathe deeply. I licked his lips with my tongue as I unbuttoned his shirt. His tongue met mine and we kissed deeply as I stroked his chest with my fingertips. His hand started to squeeze gently round my breast I felt my nipple get hard under the coolness of his skin I was breathing so deeply. He looked down at what he was doing; I liked him looking at me like that, looking at my body and getting pleasure from it. He let out a deep breath and the sweetest sound followed from his throat.

Edward rolled me over and lay on top of me. I pulled his shirt off as we kissed and I pulled at my buttons to open my shirt wider.

"slowly Bella" he managed to utter as he was brushing his lips against mine.

He looked down at my body and focused his eyes settled on my stomach he ran both his hands down my sides and held onto my hips and started to trace the area under my ribcage with his icy tongue. After he licked and kissed my skin he rubbed his smooth face over my stomach. Finishing by licking the skin above the waistband of my jeans.

My hips by this time were making natural mini thrusting movements against my will. My body was so hungry for him. I pulled off my shirt and undid the hooks at the back of my bra. I slid my bra off. Edward heard it drop to the floor and looked up. I bit my lip in anticipation of what he was going to say. He sat up straddling me, his hands on my ribs. Looking down studying me he said

"so beautiful, and you taste so good".

My stomach leaped at his compliment, he buried his face in between my breasts. I opened my legs without thinking and wrapped them around him. Edward came up to my face and kissed me so hungrily I couldn't get a breath my hands running through his hair. If this is what he meant by the danger involved I would happily breathe my last breath. His cool hands went back to my breasts. I felt Edward's hips grinding gently between my legs. I ran my fingers down his spine and grabbed his ass through his jeans pushing it deeper into me. He slid down a bit and started to lick at my breasts underneath at first then up to my nipples. I had to bite on the knuckle of my index finger to silence myself. I heard him growel softly but deeply, this was too much I wanted more. I stared to unbutton his jeans Edward growled and buried his face into the pillow next to my head "Bella no" he said softly into the pillow I slid my hand inside "Bella no!!" he growled looking into my face. His lip slightly curled his eyes dark.

"I'm sorry, I never know when to stop do I" I said and I meant it. I just adore him.

I knew he needed time. Edward rolled off the bed and walked up to the open window. He took a deep breath and looked out over the forest. I reached down to my bag and pulled out a t-shirt. I put it on and quickly stuffed my shirt and bra into my bag.

"I need to go out and hunt" said Edward reaching for a T-Shirt

"Now?" I said "ouch sorry, I didn't mean to sound selfish" I realised how that must of sounded. He needed to hunt and I needed a cold shower.

"it's just….you know I will miss you, 5 mins away from you is like a little eternity" I said trying not to sound too soppy.

"I know my darling" said Edward concentrating hard on the dark view from the window, "I feel that way too. Trust me, I will be as quick as I can. Get ready for bed and I will be back before you know it"

I looked up to say ok but he was gone. I had a much needed cold shower, washed and dried my hair and put my t-shirt and sweatpants on. The bed seemed enormous without him beside me. I snuggled down and got comfy. I was lying there thinking about him when I felt those familiar arms go around me. I turned to face him. His eyes now back to amber his face soft.

"I meant what I said"

"what" I asked

"you looked so beautiful, more beautiful than any painting, you are perfect" he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I smiled at him. "I promise we will try again but for now I just want you to fall asleep in my arms"

"I love you" I said

"I love you too my darling" said Edward

He continued to stoke my cheek and hair till I fell asleep.


End file.
